Egdim
by HamClover
Summary: This fic is my personal fave! A new ham in town's owner is murderd and the ham hams help Midge catch the killer!


Egdim  
By HamClover  
(@ a young girl's house)  
A young girl, who went by the name of April, stood in a hall outside her bedroom, kneeling next to a hamster cage. April talks to the hamster in a depressed tone of voice. "Oh Midge! You are so cute!" She says to the baby hamster. (I did NOT get Midge's name from the Barbie doll! Why would I do that!? Mattel was the ones who stole the name from me! I thought of it before that dumb commercial came out!!) Midge cocks his head and rubs his black fur. April giggles. I'm so glad Mom and Dad let me get you!" She sighs. "You are my, only friend." April was just about to give Midge a sunflower seed when the telephone rang. "I'll get it!" April shouts. She picks up the closest phone. "Hello? Thompson residence. Oh, it's you, Sean." April flatly says in the phone. "Shut up! Do you have my week's worth of homework done?" Sean asks on the other line. April gives a loud, distressed sigh. "I forgot! I had to clean my hamster's cage! Please for," April is cut off by Sean. "Quiet! You said you'd have it here by tonight! You wanna be cool, right?" Sean asks. "Yes, but," "No buts! I'm gonna be in big trouble thanks to you! And forget about your stupid hamster! They're just a pain in the butt!" Sean shouts in a threatening tone of voice. And with that, he hangs up. April sighs as she sets down the phone. Midge, who heard the whole thing, crawled up to the edge of his cage to comfort his friend. "Oh Midge! I don't see how doing the popular kid's homework will make me cool!" April cries. "I'm afraid, afraid that one of those kids might want to, oh never mind!" She whines as she, once again, grabs a sunflower seed. As soon as April picks up the seed, her father calls out to her. "April! Bed time!" He shouts. April groans as she puts the sunflower seed back. She rises, with a long face. But, as soon as she looks at Midge, she manages to smile. "Goodnight Midge! See you in the morning." She says as she goes into her bedroom. "Goodnight April," Midge says. Midge was very young, and had only lived with the Thompson family for a few weeks, and he already knew that he was going to love living with April. Midge grooms his coal-black fur, and runs on his whiz wheel for a few minutes. Midge stays awake until April's parents head to bed. That's when Midge noticed that one of the windows in the living room, was left open. A cold chill blew in and Midge shivered. "I should get, to sleep," Midge says to himself as he curls up in his woodchips. A few hours later, at 2:00, Midge is awaken by a strange noise. He gets up and rubs his eyes. "Huh? Wuh, what is that?" Midge asks himself as a dark figure creeps through the open window. The figure is hard to distinguish, and Midge doesn't know if this "thing" is safe, so he stays quiet. As the figure sneaks down the hall, Midge gets a good look at him. The stranger is quite young, about April's age, and has brown hair. But before Midge can look at him any longer, the person creeps into April's bedroom. "I don't like the looks of that guy!" Midge shouts. Midge looks desperately around, looking for something to make noise with. Then he sees it; his whiz wheel. Midge scrambles on to it and runs like a madman! The wheel begins to creak and squeak, but unfortunately, it doesn't make enough noise to wake anyone. After about 10 minutes, Midge is too tired to run anymore, and he slumps over on his wheel, panting. "Too, *pant*, tired, *pant*, to, *pant*, run," Midge croaks. Midge sits on his wheel for 2 minutes when the strangers creeps out of the room. He carries a knife, covered in blood. The figure quickly runs out of the window. Midge watches the man leave, confused at what had just happened. He didn't know what happened, but he knew it was bad. The next morning, people where everywhere. April's parents were sobbing the whole time. No one said hi, or even glances at Midge. The whole time, Midge searched for April, but he never saw her again.  
(@ Midge's house, 1 year later) The past year has been miserable for poor Midge. Midge, unfortunately, had to grow up without the love of a human, unlike most hams. April's parents barely paid any attention to him. They only fed and cleaned his cage. Midge never did understand why his owner never came back, but he soon assumed that she would never return. April's parents changed dramatically. They would never clean the house and never took care of themselves. Midge too, had changed. He was no longer the perky, energetic ham he was. He was now a timid and quiet little hamster. Midge also never saw the outside world, and thought of it as a horrible and dangerous place. One evening, Midge sits on his whiz wheel, when April's mother sulks by. She pauses by Midge's cage. "I, think, we should, sell him, too at, the garage sale," She says. April's mother sighs, and goes into her daughter's room. A few minutes later she returns with a handful of April's unused toys. Midge cocks his head. "Garage sale? What's that?" He asks himself. Midge never worried about anything, so he just shrugs and goes to sleep.  
(@ the ham-ham Clubhouse) All the hams sit at the table, Boss paces around, obviously impatient about something. Hamtaro, Celeste, and Mable are missing. Boss stops. "Oh where could they be!?" He shouts. Stan raises his paw. "What?" Boss asks him. "Well, I was just thinking, maybe they," Stan begins. "Well whatever your idea is, I know it is stupid!" Boss yells. Stan crosses him arms. Dexter stands up. "I know! Maybe Howdy ham-napped them!" He blurts. Howdy jumps up. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?" He shouts. "I don't know, maybe it was because you were so late today!" Dexter says. Howdy gets red. "I WAS LATE B'CAUSE MY OWNER HAD 'TA CLEAN MY CAGE! I AIN'T LIKE THAT KARU FELLER!" He yells. As Howdy and Dexter argue, Cappy covers his ears with his hat. "Oh don't mention that name!" He whines, not wanting to remember his little ordeal with Karu. (Read Ham-napped and you'll know what I'm talking about!) As the hams shout and talk, Oxnard sits, thinking. He suddenly stands up. "I know where they are!" He shouts. The hams stop. "What!?" Boss asks. "This morning, Laura called Kana. She said that she wanted Kana to go look at garage sales with her and Kari, but Kana said no. Laura said that she wanted Kana to bring me since they were bringing their hams." The hams sit for a moment, then Boss speaks. "Well, I guess that's okay, lets start the meeting!" He says. "Boss, why did you just make a big deal about those guys missing? Now you are just throwing them off?" Panda asks. Boss shrugs. "Yea, I guess so." Everyone falls anime style.  
(Outside April's house) Many things that once belonged to April are put up for sale, including Midge. Midge sits in a corner, with a piece of paper that says- 'Pet hamster to good home. Goes by the name of Midge, $5.00' When Midge reads the sign, he gets confused. "I thought April called me Midge and not Egdim!" Midge says to himself. The sun shone through the sign, and Midge could read it, but he read it backwards! A few minutes later, Laura and Kari stroll up, holding travel cages with their hams inside. In one of the cages, is Mable and Celeste. The other, Hamtaro. Hamtaro is the first to see Midge. He sticks his head out to tell the gerbils. "Hey Mabe! Hey Celeste! Look!" He says, pointing to Midge. Mable and Celeste look at Midge. "Oh! He looks so depressed!" Mable says. Kari soon spots the little ham. "Oh Laura! Look! There's a hamster for sale over there!" She shouts. "Oh the poor ham!" Laura say as she and Kari rush over to Midge's cage. Laura and Kari read the sign. "Oh I wish I could buy him!" Kari whines. "Why?" Asks Laura. "I had to beg my parents just to get my gerbils, and I know they wont let me get any more pets anytime soon!" Kari sighs. "I could buy him! Look at him, he looks so sad and he needs to take a bath!" Says Laura. "I dunno, wouldn't your parents get mad if you just bring home another hamster?" Asks Kari. "I hope not, Hamtaro needs a buddy!" Laura pauses to thinks for a moment. "I'll have to think about it, lets go look at that stuff over there!" Laura and Kari set their hamster cages on the table next to Midge's. When nobody looks, Hamtaro, Celeste, and Mable crawl out of their cages to greet Midge. "Hi! I'm Mable! This is my sister Celeste and my friend Hamtaro! Who are you?" Says Mable. Midge timidly comes forward. "Uh, hi, I'm, uh, Egdim," Midge says. Hamtaro blinks. "Egdim? That's not what the sign says!" Celeste shouts. She points to the sign. "But, the sign says, I respond, to Egdim." Midge says. Celeste rolls her eyes. "Look, the sign says Midge, you just read it backwards!" She says. Midge looks confused. "Nevermind her, what are you doing here anyway?" Mable asks. "I actually, don't know. One day, April is here, and the next, her parents are all sad, and I've never seen her," Midge says. "Heke?" Hamtaro asks. "I think she's dead, I miss her," "Oh that's so sad!" Mable says. Midge looks at the sky. "I know, her parents don't seem to care for me, and now they are getting rid of me! I think that person, he killed her," Midge says. He begins to swell up in tears. Just then, Laura and Kari return. Mable, Hamtaro, and Celeste rush into their cages. "I'm gonna buy this guy and take him home, maybe I can find him a better home from there!" Says Laura. Kari picks up the gerbil sister and Hamtaro's cages, while Laura pays for Midge. "I hope I can find Midge a good home!" Laura tells Kari. Kari nods. All the way home, Midge stared up at the two girls who reminded him of April.  
(@ Laura's house) Laura and Kari sneak in, not wanting Laura's parents to notice Midge. "Come in my room! We'll call Kana when we get there!" Whispers Laura. Kari nods. When the girls make up to the room, Kari sets the gerbil sister and Hamtaro's cage down. They then set Midge on the bed and stare at him. "What should we do with him?" Asks Kari. Laura responds while she calls Kana. "I don't know, maybe we can find him a good home!" She says, smiling. "Oh hi Kana! Well Kari and I went garage sailing. We found this little hamster! He is in bad condition, so we bought him!" Says Laura. "Oh the poor ham! I'll get Oxnard and come right over!" Kana says. Laura hangs up the phone. "Kana's coming over, she's brining Oxnard!" Laura tells Kari. Kari smiles, she is holding her gerbils and Hamtaro. "Awww! They are so cute!" Whines Laura. "Let me go get them some sunflower seeds!" Ten minutes later, Kana arrives, with Oxnard of course. "Hi Kana!" Laura and Kari say in unison. "Hi guys! I brought Oxy!" Kana says as she holds up Oxnard. "Great! Put him in the room with Hamtaro, Mable, Celeste and Midge, okay?" Says Laura. "Midge? Oh is that the hamster you bought?" Kana asks. "Yup!" Kari shouts. As Kana puts Oxnard in Laura's room, she suddenly remembers something. "Oh my gosh! My homework! I left it at school!" Cries Kana. "Should we all go get it?" Suggests Kari. "Good idea!" Says Kana. The two girls head out the room as Laura shuts the door. "We'll be gone for about an hour, Hamtaro! Be good!" She tells him as she slowly closes the door. As soon as the door clicks shut, Hamtaro, Mable, Celeste, and Oxnard, rush out of their cages. All four of them ticky over to Midge. "Hey Midge!" Hamtaro says. "Uh, it's Egdim, oh never mind!" Midge whines. "This is Oxnard! He is our friend! In fact, we have a bunch more friends at the clubhouse!" Mable says. "Clubhouse?" Midge asks. "That's where we all, you know, hang out!" Celeste chimes in. "Why don't we show you the place?" Asks Oxnard. Midge steps back. "But, I've never, left my cage before!" He whines. "Don't worry! You'll be fine! We go there all the time! You don't want to be stuck in your cage all your life! Do you?" Hamtaro asks. "I don't know, but it kinda sounds like fun. How do I, get out?" Midge asks. All four hams smile. "Here," Celeste says as she opens Midge's cage. As Celeste holds it open, Midge carefully crawls out. "See, it ain't that bad!" Says Mable. Midge smiles. "C'mon! I'll show you how to get there!" Hamtaro says as he leads his friends to the pipe. Hamtaro, Oxnard, Mable, and Celeste, slide down the pipe no problem, but Midge is a little reluctant. As the four hams fall and bounce on Brandy, they wait for Midge. "Midge! Just jump! Trust me! It's fun!" Shouts Hamtaro. "Uh, okay," Midge says from up the pipe. A second later, Midge falls out of the pipe. He plops on Brandy. "See? It wasn't that bad?" Celeste tells him. Midge slides off Brandy and dusts himself off. "Well, it was kind of fun, I guess," He says. "That's the spirit! C'mon! I'll show you to the Clubhouse!" Hamtaro tells Midge. Midge nods as Hamtaro leads his friends to the Clubhouse.  
(@ the Clubhouse) When the hams come to the door leading to the Clubhouse, Hamtaro pauses. "What?" Asks Mable. "Midge, get ready to be astounded!" Hamtaro shouts as he swings the door open. Midge's dull face instantly lights up when he sees the Clubhouse, hams and all. "Hamha guys!" Hamtaro says as he walks into the room. Mable, Oxnard, and Celeste follow. They wave. Boss walks over. "Hamha! Where were you guys?" He asks. "Our owners went garage sailing! Hamtaro's owner found a hamster too!" Says Celeste. "Who?" The hams ask. "His name is Midge!" Hamtaro says as he looks over his shoulder for Midge. "Come here!" He says. Midge timidly steps into the light. "Uh, hamha," He says. The hams smile. "Hamha Midge!" The hams all say. Midge smiles. "He's staying with Hamtaro and Laura for a while, and we thought we would show him around." Mable says. "Hamha! You are welcome here!" Says Boss. The hams get up from the table to go greet Midge. "C'mon! We'll show you around the place!" Celeste tells him. The hams show Midge around and introduce themselves. "So, what do you, do here?" Midge asks. "We well, hang out!" Sandy tells him. Midge smiles shyly. For the whole hour, the hams help Midge feel at home. But the hams soon have to leave and go home.  
(On the way home) "So how do you like the Clubhouse Midge?" Asks Oxnard. "Oh it's so fun there! Where was this place all my life!?" Midge says, actually perky for once. Mable laughs. "Yea, Celeste and I were bored and depressed before we came here! Back at our old place, all us gerbils and hams did was hang out in an alley!" Says Mable. Hamtaro blinks and looks at Mable. "Really?" He asks. "At my old place, I barely even left my house!" Midge giggles. "Well I guess, I'm not alone!" He says. "I have always lived here, I used to just wander around the park, until I ran into Hamtaro! Literally!" Oxnard tells his friends. Celeste smiles. "Small world, huh?" She says. Everyone stops. "Heke?" They all ask. "I said small world!" Celeste shouts. "But the world isn't small, actually, it's quite huge for such small hams!" Hamtaro says. Celeste sighs, then falls anime style. All the other hams burst into laughter as they walk home.  
(Back home @ Laura's house) The hams crawl into their cages just before their owners return. "So Laura, how are you going to ask your parents about Midge?" Kana asks as she, Laura, and Kari walk in the door. "Laura, who is Midge?" It's Laura's mother! "Oh Mom! Uh, Midge he is," Laura stutters. "Well?" Mrs. Haruna asks. "He's a hamster, I bought him at a garage sale," Mrs. Haruna looks at Laura. "Now Laura, you cant bring animals home without our permission!" "But Midge was in such poor shape! His owners took bad care of him! I just bought him so I could find him a new and better home!" Laura whines. Her mother smiles. "Well, since you are going to find him a new home, he can stay, only 'till you find him a home!" Laura jumps up and down with glee. "Oh thank you! I'll find him a good home!" Mrs. Haruna watches her daughter and her friends rush upstairs. Up in Laura's room, the girls sit on Laura's bed, watching their hamsters and gerbils. "Why did you get 2 gerbils?" Kana asks Kari. "Gerbils are more social than hamsters, and they like to have company 24/7!" Kari says. Laura laughs. "Well it looks like Hamtaro and Oxnard are really social for hamsters!" She says. Next to them, Oxnard, Hamtaro, Mable, Midge, and Celeste run and eat sunflower seeds on the bed. Suddenly, Mr. Haruna calls from downstairs. "Kari! Your mother wants you home!" He shouts. Kari sighs and gets up. "Well, Mable, Celeste and I need to go! See you later!" She says as she puts her gerbils in their cage. "Bye!" Kana and Laura say. As Kari leaves, Kana picks up Oxnard. "Well, I should get going too! Bye!" She tells Laura. "Bye Kana! I'll see you later!" Laura says. When Kana leaves, Laura puts Midge and Hamtaro in their cages, and gets ready for bed.  
(Later that night) "Hamtaro, Hamtaro, please wake up!" Midge says. Hamtaro rubs his eyes. "Heke? What is it Midge?" Hamtaro asks. He gets up out of his bed and crawls over near Midge's cage. "I'm, sorry to wake you up, but I just remembered something, about the last night I saw April," "What?" "April, someone called her that night, oh what was his name?" "Well didn't they find the murderer?" "No, they didn't, but I think I know who did it!" "Well what should we do?" Hamtaro asks. Midge sighs as he scratches his head. "I don't know, I don't know where this person lives," "Who is this person anyway?" "I think his name was Dawn." "Heke? Dawn? That's a girl's name!" "Yea, you're right. Oh now I remember! His name was Pawn!" Midge shouts. Hamtaro falls anime style. "Well, what name rhymes with Pawn or Dawn?" "Sean does, that's it! Thanks Hamtaro!" Midge crosses his arms and thinks. "Well, how can we get to Sean's house? What if he moved or something?" "I doubt it, he was April's age, right?" "Yea," "Did April keep track of the people she did homework for?" "Yea, she put their phone numbers in a safe in her closet." "Do you think it's still there? That way, we can find his phone number and prank call him!" This time, Midge falls anime style. "You don't get it, do you? If we can call him, we can somehow bust him!" Midge, acting surprisingly bold, walks over to the door of his cage. "Heke? Midge? What are you doing?" Hamtaro asks. "I'm gonna go call Sean and get him where he belongs!" "Where?" "Of course! Jail!" Midge gets out of his cage and stops. "Are you coming?" Midge asks. Hamtaro looks at Midge as if he just swallowed an elephant whole. "Midge?" He asks. "What?" "Why are you acting so, brave?" "What? I am acting perfectly normal! I guess," Hamtaro smiles as he too, gets out of his cage. "Should we rally up some more of the hams?" Asks Hamtaro. "The more the merrier!" "Okay! We'll get Oxy first! He lives nearby!"  
(Outside Oxnard's house)  
  
Hamtaro and Midge look into the window of Kana's room. Hamtaro knocks on the window, calling Oxy's name. "Oxy! Oxy! Wake up." He whispers. Oxnard, after a lot of coaxing, Oxnard gets out of his cage and up to Kana's window. "What do you guys want? I was having a good dream!" He whines. "We're sorry to bug you but we have important business to do!" Hamtaro says. "What business could be important at 1:00 in the morning?" "Midge and I are trying to find who killed his owner! He was never caught!" "How do you *yawn* know it's a boy?" "We don't know! Come on Oxy! Lets go!" Oxnard opens the window and yawns. "Oh fine," He says. "Good! Hamtaro, who should we get next?" Midge asks. "Hmmm, well Kylie and June's houses are nearby, so we'll go get Pashmina and Penelope!" "Sounds good for me!"  
(Outside Penelope's house) "So Pashmina, where is Kylie's window again?" Hamtaro asks Pashmina, who they had already picked up. Pashmina points to one of the windows. "There, just be careful not to knock too loud! Kylie wakes up very easily!" Pashmina says. "How do you know that?" Oxnard asks. "My owner takes me over here all the time!" "Oh," Hamtaro crawls up on Kylie's window. "Heke? I don't see Penelope in her cage!" he says. Pashmina looks at him weird and crawls up next to him. "Where could she be?" Pashmina whines. Oxnard and Midge scamper up. "Hey look! In that corner!" Midge whispers. He points to one corner where Penelope is sitting on a big plastic toy chicken. (You probably don't get why I put this in, it's a long, but funny, story!) She jumps up and down saying, "Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" Pashmina slightly knocks on the window, just enough to get Penelope's attention. "Penelope!" She shouts. Penelope stops jumping on the chicken and hops over to the window. "Ookyoo?" She asks. "C'mon Penelope! We are gonna go!" Pashmina tells her. Hamtaro, Midge, and Oxnard push open the window, just enough to let Penelope out. "Hamha Penelope!" Midge says. Penelope's only response was, "Ookyoo!" (Well obviously!)  
(In front of Bijou's house) Midge looks unwillingly up at the tree in front of Maria's window. "Uh Hamtaro, that's a really high tree, I don't think we should climb it, maybe we can just sneak inside," He whines. Hamtaro and Oxnard begin to climb the tree. "Oh c'mon! I've climbed this tree dozens of times! I guarantee nothing will happen!" Hamtaro shouts. Midge hesitantly begins climbing. "You know, I've never climbed a tree, never slid down a pipe, and never saw another hamster jumping on a chicken!" He complains. Pashmina and Penelope watch from the ground. "We'll keep a lookout!" Pashmina shouts. The three hams climbing the tree is a comical scene. Hamtaro is up in front, climbing the tree as if its child's play. Oxnard is next, just a bit slower than Hamtaro. And Midge is way behind, trying not to look down. "Don't look down Midge! You're really high up!" Hamtaro blurts. This causes Midge to look down. Pashmina and Penelope crack up, because Midge is only a few centimeters off the ground! He gets an anime water drop on his head and slides off. "I think I should just stay here," He sighs. Hamtaro and Oxnard both chuckle. When they get to Maria's window, Bijou is already on the tree! "Heke? Bijou? What are you doing here?" Hamtaro asks. Bijou glances at him and blushes, slightly. "I could not sleep, so I came to look at the stars!" She says. Oxnard makes his way to the top. "But what are you guys doing here?" Bijou asks. "We have some important business to do! We have Pashmina, Penelope, and Midge down at the bottom waiting! Will you come?" Oxnard asks Bijou. "Well of course!" Bijou says as she stands up and looks at the stars once more. "Let's go then!" Hamtaro says as he, Bijou, and Oxnard, make their way down. "Next stop, Stan and Sandy's houses!" Hamtaro tells his friends as he lands on the ground.  
(After picking up Stan and Sandy) The hams all take a break before heading to the next house. "Hamtaro, I think we should hurry up! We really don't have all night!" Midge says. "I know, Oxy, Pashmina, and Penelope went to go get Dexter, Howdy, Panda, Maxwell, and Cappy! We'll go get Mable and Celeste! Then we'll go to the clubhouse and wake Boss!" Hamtaro says. "Oh, okay," Sandy twirls her ribbon. "We what are we waiting for? Lets go!" She says. "But Sandy, we have traveled so very far! We are tired!" Bijou whines. Sandy laughs. "You guys need to work out!" She says. Everyone responds with a sigh. After 5 minutes, Sandy stops twirling and puts her paws on her hips. "I think we have had plenty of rest time! C'mon guys!" She shouts. With much trouble, the other hams get up. "How far to Mable and Celeste's place?" Midge asks. "Not far!" Stan says as he points across the street. Midge blinks. "Let's go then! We don't have all day!" Hamtaro yells as he begins to cross the street. The other hams soon follow.  
(@ Mable and Celeste's house) The hams look up at Kari's window. "Now how the heck do they get down from there!?" Stan croaks. Hamtaro looks around. He soon spots some vines growing off the house. "There!" He yells. The hams climb the vines and up to Kari's window, which is strangely open. "Heke? Why is the window open? I really hate when humans keep windows open!" Midge complains. The room is dark except for a small nightlight in one corner, which happens to be near the gerbil cage. "Hey, it looks like someone is already awake!" Bijou whispers. She points to the cage and sure enough, Mable is sitting in one corner painting something. The hams crawl through the window and up to the cage. Celeste is sound asleep. "Hey Mabe! It's us!" Sandy whispers. Mable looks up from her work and smiles. "Hamha! What are you doing here?" She asks. "No time, can't talk. Can you wake Celeste for us, hey what are you painting anyway?" Hamtaro asks. Mable grins. "Oh nothing," She says in an innocent tone of voice. She shows the hams the painting. It has Celeste sleeping, sucking her thumb. "Oh she is gonna blow!" Sandy says. Stan and Hamtaro cant help but crack up. Their laughing awakes 'sleeping beauty.' Celeste sits up and rubs her eyes. "Huh, wuh, oh no, Mabe, what did I tell you about, inviting friends over," She moans. Mable quickly hides her painting in some woodchips. "Mabe, what did you paint?" Celeste asks in a serious tone of voice. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" Celeste glares at Mable as she uncovers the painting. "MABLE LOUISE!!!!!!!!!!" Celeste screams. She turns red and is about to shout again when Mable covers her mouth. "Shhh! Kari! You'll wake her! We have to be quiet!" Mable whispers. "And please don't call me by my middle name, it's embarrassing! Kushi, kushi." Celeste quiets down and looks at the hams, blushing when she looks at Stan. "So, what are you *yawn* doing here anyway?" She asks. "We'll tell on the way, we have to meet everyone at the clubhouse right now!" Hamtaro says. All the hams get out of the cage and to the window. Celeste quickly runs back and grabs the painting of her sucking her thumb. "Better get rid of this," She mumbles, looking around to make sure her sister didn't see. Celeste pauses and looks up at Kari, who is sleeping. The hams stop. "Celeste lets go, we really don't have all day!" Hamtaro whispers. Celeste nods, "Coming," She crawls up to the window and catches up with the others.  
(@ the Clubhouse) "C'mon guys! Quiet down! We only have 2 hours left!" Hamtaro shouts as all the hams hustle and bustle about. Boss walks up to Hamtaro. "Lemme show you how its done!" He says. Hamtaro looks at him, "Heke? Fine." "EVERYONE LISTEN TO HAMTARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Boss screams. The hams stop. Midge walks up next to Hamtaro and Boss. "We have a little mystery on our paws!" Hamtaro says. "Heke?" The hams ask. "Like everyone knows, Midge's owner was murdered." Hamtaro looks at Midge. Midge nods. "The humans have never found who killed April, and it's now up to us!" Whispers surround the room. Stan puts his paws on his hips. "First, we have to find the scene of the crime!" He says in a spooky tone of voice. Hamtaro glares at Stan. Celeste comes up and hits him on the head, just a bit. "Stan!" She yells. Stan rubs his head. "Ow, what?" "Don't interrupt Hamtaro!" Celeste says. "Yea, listen to your girlfriend!" Sandy teases. There is some chuckles, and then silence. "Okay, like I was saying, (He glares at Stan, who is whistling) We think we know who killed April, but we don't know where he is, and Midge may be able to find the murderer's house." Hamtaro says. Panda raises his paw obediently. "What is it, Panda?" Hamtaro asks. "I was wondering, how are we gonna find the murderer's house?" Asks Panda. Hamtaro looks to Midge for an answer. "Well, we are going to uh, go to my house and see if somewhere April left his address or phone number, something like that," Says Midge. Boss, who was sitting, stands up. "Should we head to Midge's old house then?" He asks. "Yea!" Hamtaro and Midge shout. All the hams, other than Snoozer, leave the Clubhouse to April's residence.  
(Outside of April's house) "Is this the place Midge?" Boss asks. "Yes, it is, and the same window is wide open!" Midge whines. "How are we going to get in? Through the window perhaps?" Asks Dexter. Midge nods. "Let's sprint to the window, okay?" Says Midge. "Kay," The hams say. "1, 2, 3!" The hams sprint to the open window and into the house. Once inside, Midge sniffs around. "Hif, hif, hey, the house smells, different," He whispers. The other hams sniff around. "It's not like I drink or anything, but my human sells alcohol at our store and I can recognize that stench anywhere!" Howdy says. Midge looks concerned. "Her parents usually don't drink so much that it smells, I don't like the sound of this, hopefully, if we can find who killed April, they'll stop," Says Midge. "Okay, so where is April's room? I have to hurry, my master will wake up soon!" Whispers Maxwell. "Over there, lets go in!" Midge tells the hams. The hams scurry into the room. Midge frowns when he enters the room. "Gee, April must have been bad at decoratin' her room!" Blurts Howdy. The hams all shush Howdy. Midge wanders over to the closet. "I need help opening this!" He says. The hams help Midge open the closet. Inside, many things that were once April's were crowded inside. "Where can the safe be?" Midge asks himself. "Here it is!" Midge runs into one corner of the closet and pushes out a small safe. "How am I gonna open it? I don't know the combination!" Whines Midge. Dexter steps forward. "I have unlocked tons of locks! I can probably open this safe!" He says, looking at Pashmina to see if she is impressed. Midge smiles and steps out of Dexter's way. Dexter lays his ear against the safe and starts turning the dial. After 2 minutes, Dexter hears a click. He grins as he opens the safe. "There! Piece of cake!" Dexter says with much pride. "Thanks Dexter!" Says Midge. Midge crawls into the safe and comes out with a piece of paper in his mouth. "I fink Fawn's name should fe in here." He mumbles. "Heke? Fawn? I thought it was Sean!" Hamtaro asks. Midge takes the paper out of his mouth. "That's what I said," "Oh, sorry," Midge unfolds the paper. But as soon as he does, he frowns. "Uh, does anyone know to read?" Midge timidly asks. To his relief, Maxwell raises his paw. "I do, would you like me to read the letter for you?" Maxwell asks. "Please do!" Midge says. Maxwell begins scanning the letter for the name Sean. "Aha! Here is someone named Sean!" Maxwell shouts. "Read it to us!" Celeste excitedly says. "Okay, it says, Sean York, and it says his number is, 987-654321." Maxwell tells the group. "I think we should write the number down, we only have a half hour 'till dawn!" Panda whispers. "Good idea, could you write the number down for me?" Asks Midge. Maxwell nods. He rips a small piece of the paper off and grabs a pen lying nearby. Maxwell copies the number down and hands the paper to Midge. "Here," He says. "Thanks Maxwell!" Says Midge. The hams make their way out of the house and meet at April's mailbox. "Okay, Midge and I will see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Hamtaro asks his friends. "Okay, bye-q!" Squeaks Mable. "Bye-q!" All the other hams shout. The hams wave and say goodbye. Everyone heads home, hopeful that they may be able to find the murderer and put him to justice.  
(In the morning @ Hamtaro's house) Laura gets out of bed and yawns. "Good morning Hamtaro! Good morning Midge!" She says. Laura gets out of bed and over to her mirror. "I had the strangest dream! I dreamt that you actually got out of your cages and walked away! Ha, as if that would ever happen!" She laughs. Midge and Hamtaro smile at each other. "That would never happen!" Hamtaro jokes. Midge snickers. "Well, gotta go eat breakfast and head to school, bye guys!" Laura tells the hamster as she heads out the door. Midge looks at Hamtaro again and pulls out the small piece of paper with Sean's phone number on it. Hamtaro grins. "Once Laura leaves the house, we go to the clubhouse!" Hamtaro whispers. Midge nods. They wait for 2 minutes, and Laura finally strolls out of the house. "Okay, Laura's gone, lets go!" Says Hamtaro. "Okay," Responds Midge. Both hams creep out of their cages and slide down the pipe. After Midge bounces of Brandy, Hamtaro falls down. "Fun, isn't it?" Hamtaro asks. "Yea, I guess it's pretty fun!" Midge says. The tow hams meet up with Maxwell and Howdy on their way to the clubhouse. "So, do you still have the number?" Maxwell asks. "Yup, see? Here it is." Midge says as he shows Maxwell the number. "So how we gonna find this Sean guy? We don't have his address!?" Howdy says. "Yea, you do have a point, Maxwell, do you know?" Hamtaro asks. "Hmm, well, we could try and trick Sean into telling us where he lives," Maxwell tells his friends. "And how would we do that?" Howdy asks. "We could tell him he won a new car or something and make him tells us our address!" "But we cant speak to humans! They speak a different language!" Midge whines. "Wait, didn't Panda and Dexter build some human translator or something?" Hamtaro asks. "Yea, you're right!" Maxwell shouts. (Hey, wasn't that the perfect time to build a human translator or what?) "I just hope we can find it," Hamtaro moans. "Don't worry! Boss is really neat, he wont lose it, I think," Maxwell tells Hamtaro. Hamtaro laughs, "Yeah, I do too!" He whines.  
(@ the Clubhouse) "Hmm, Human Translator, Human Translator, I thought I saw one a week ago, heck I don't know! Why don't you ask Panda or Dexter?" Boss says. Hamtaro, Maxwell, and Midge all give each other an uncertain look. "Okay, well thanks anyway Boss," Maxwell says. Boss gives Maxwell a grin and goes to chat with Oxnard and Howdy. Maxwell, Hamtaro, and Midge go over to the closest ham- Panda. "Hey Panda, do you know what happened to that Human Translator you and Dexter built?" Hamtaro asks. "Um, yea! It's over in that corner under a bunch of stuff! Why do you need it?" Says Panda. "We need it to talk to Sean on the phone, thanks!" "You're welcome! I'll help anytime!" Hamtaro, Maxwell, and Midge rush over to the corner where Panda pointed to. Midge begins to dig in the trash and debris. "Can you find it?" Maxwell asks. Midge shakes his head. "Find what?" Mable asks as she walks up to the hams. "We're trying to find that Human Translator Panda and Dexter built last week." Hamtaro says. "Oh, that thing? It's not in there!" Mable blurts. Midge stops digging. ". what?" "Pashmina gave it to Penelope!" "Penelope!? Why would she do that!?" "Gee, I don't know, but you better get it quick! Penelope might break it!" Hamtaro, Maxwell, and Midge scramble over to the other side of the room where Pashmina, Howdy, and Dexter watch Penelope play with the Translator. "Thanks for letting Penelope play with this, uh, thing-a-majig!" Pashmina tells Dexter. Dexter blushes. "No problem! Anytime!" Howdy glares as him. Hamtaro, Maxwell, and Midge run over. "Pashmina, we're sorry but we need the Human Translator that Penelope's playing with!" Maxwell says. "Heke? Oh you mean that thing-a- majig! I guess you can take it, but poor Penelope wont be happy!" Pashmina says. "Thanks Pash! Sorry Penelope, we need this," Hamtaro says as he grabs hold of the Human Translator. Penelope gets mad and yanks it backwards. "Ookyoo!" She shouts. "Please Penelope, I can get you a better toy!" "Ookyoo!" Hamtaro gently pulls it, but Penelope yanks back harder. Hamtaro looks up at Pashmina, who is trying not to laugh. "Here, let me try. Penelope, please give Hamtaro that weird Pooman Translator, he needs it." She says. Penelope stops pulling and lets go. "See? It's as easy as that!" Hamtaro scratches his head. "Well it don't seem that easy!" He whines. "By the way, what is that thing called?" Pashmina asks. "It's a Human Translator!" "Oh, I'm sorry, I just couldn't understand you!" "That's okay, Maxwell, Midge, lets head outside and see if this thing works!"  
(Outside the Clubhouse) Hamtaro, Maxwell, and Midge sit outside, staring at the Human Translator. Some other hams have came out to watch. They are: Mable, Celeste, Sandy, Stan, Bijou, Boss, and Panda. "So Panda, how does this thing work?" Maxwell asks. "Here, you press this button and speak into the microphone!" Panda says. "Look, here comes a human! Try it on him!" Panda whispers. As the human passes by, Maxwell presses the button and speaks into the speaker. "Hey! Your shoe's un-tied!" He shouts. The human stops and looks at his shoes. Seeing that they are tied, he shrugs and walks away. "Yes! It works!" Hamtaro shouts. "Do you think I can borrow that when you're done?" Celeste asks. "No I want it!" Mable whines. "We live in the same house!" "Um, guys, no one is gonna borrow this when we're done, we can get into a lot of trouble!" Panda advises. "Yea, fine," Mumbles Celeste. "Okay, so should we try this baby out on this Sean guy or what?" Asks Stan. "I think so, lets go then!" Shouts Midge.  
(@ Sandy's house) "Okay, so Sandy, you're sure your owner's not here, right?" Hamtaro asks. "I know Hillary isn't here, besides, my place is like, the closest to the Clubhouse so it's convenient!" Sandy says. "Where's the telephone?" Panda asks. "Over on that table, but be careful climbing it! The wood is finished!" Sandy points out. The hams make their way to the end table and climb it, careful not to slip on the wood finish. When they make it up to the top, everyone waits for Boss, who carries the Human Translator. When Boss gets to the top, Sandy goes over to the phone and takes it off the charger. "Okay, so who is, like, gonna talk into this thing?" She asks. Many hams raise their hands. Sandy grins, realizing she gets to pick who speaks. "Hmm, okay, Stan! You can talk!" "Oh yea! Ha! Sean won't know what hit him!" Stan shouts. The other hams who raised their hands grumble. "Okay, Stan, just talk into the phone with this Translator near so that Sean can understand you, okay?" Dexter asks. "Got it." Boss hands Stan the Human Translator (To save space, I'll be calling it the H.T.) Midge gives Stan the phone number and Stan shows it to Mable, who begins dialing. Stan presses his ear to the phone. "It's ringing," He whispers. The hams lean forward. Finally, someone picks up the phone. "Uh, hello?" A gruff voice answers. Stan begins to speak into the H.T. with a sales person kind of voice. "Why hello young man! This is is your lucky day!" ". it is?" "Why yes! What is your name?" "Uh, Sean?" Stan looks at the hams and winks. They smile. "Well, Sean. You have just won yourself a brand spanking new Lamborghini!" "Really? Sweet! Finally, I can replace my old Chevy! Uh, how can I get this cool car?" "We'll have it delivered to you!" "Cool," "But we need your address!" "Okay, it's, uh, oh yea, it's 1234 Ilivehere street. And I live in uh, this town." "That's all we need! Your new car will be brought to you within the next 20 years!" "Cool, thanks," "You are welcome! Goodbye!" Stan hangs up the phone. The hams all burst into laughter. "Geez! That guys is such an airhead!" Boss blurts. "I bet a chicken could cross the road before he does!" Howdy laughs. "Okay, so all we need to do is get to Sean's house and call the cops on him! Then finally, I can be able to sleep good!" Midge says. "Okay, lets head back to the Clubhouse then!" Celeste shouts. "Yea, oh Stan, did you jot down the address?" Hamtaro asks. "Yea, here, want it?" Stan asks. "Sure, thanks, you really tricked him." "I know, I'm so good at acting!" "Hah! I'd love to see you get stage-fright!" Celeste croaks. "What!? No!" Stan whines. Sandy starts laughing. "Celeste's the only other ham who can make Stan tick!" She laughs. The other hams laugh too, including Celeste.  
(That night @ Laura's house) "Hamtaro, I'm really scared that something will go wrong tomorrow," Midge whines to Hamtaro. "It's okay, you're doing this for April, remember. In fact, I'd do all this for Laura too!" Says Hamtaro. Midge smiles. "I'm so glad Laura saved, err bought me from that garage sale! I was just so, depressed," "Well don't worry, I know Laura will find you a good home, she has an eye for good hamster owners you know!" "I hope she does," "Of course! What makes you think that!?" Hamtaro asks. Midge sighs, "I don't know, I just, just never seem to be optimistic," He says. "Midge, you have a lot to learn!" "Heke? What do I need to learn? To run on the whiz-wheel right?" "Oh never mind! But you still have a lot to learn!" Midge snorts and curls up in his woodchips to sleep, so does Hamtaro. In the morning, Hamtaro wakes up to see Laura still asleep and Midge missing from his cage. Hamtaro blinks and looks up to the window. Midge sits on the window sill staring outside. Outside, a peaceful autumn morning is taking place. The trees are all red and golden. A leaf falls down onto Brandy's nose, and he yawns it off. Hamtaro gets out of his cage and up next to Midge. "I never got to see the leaves like this, it's so beautiful, I wish April, were here to see this," Midge says. Hamtaro nods. "I love the fall," He says. Laura yawns. "Oh no, Laura's waking! Get in your cage!" Hamtaro whispers. Hamtaro and Midge scramble to their cages just as Laura opens her eyes. "Good morning Hamtaro, good morning Midge!" She says as she gets up out of bed and over to her window. "Oh look at the trees! So pretty!" She grabs a hairbrush from the desk. "Today I'm going to put an ad in the paper for you, Midge. Maybe someone will read it and adopt you!" Hamtaro smiles at Midge. "Laura! Breakfast!" Shouts Laura's mother from down the stairs. "Coming! Goodbye Hamtaro, bye Midge! Be good!" Laura says as she leaves the room. "C'mon Midge, we don't have all day! Lets go give Sean a payback!" Hamtaro says. Midge smiles as he and Hamtaro get out of their cages and to the Clubhouse.  
(@ the Clubhouse) "Okay guys! We need to hurry if we're gonna catch the murderer!" Boss says. The hams listen intently. "Okay, I have the address and we are gonna go to Sean's house and call the police from there," Says Midge. "But how will we know if the police will actually arrest him? I mean they may not know he did it!?" Sandy asks. "Well I think Sean has a record for being bad, so I think they'll arrest him anyways," There is whispers through the room and then silence. "Okay, so should we go teach this guys a lesson or what!?" Hamtaro asks. "Yea!!!!!!" Shout the hams.  
(In front of Sean's house) "Yuck, is this even, like, a house?" Sandy asks. "It looks more like a pigsty to me!" Howdy croaks. "This house isn't even close to being a work of art!" Shouts Mable. The hams stand in front of Sean's messy and smelly house. "Okay, I uh, think we should, head in, and see what, we can do," Midge whispers.  
(Inside Sean's house) "Whoever invented the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover' is wrong! It's worse in here than outside!" Boss shouts. "Shhh, we have to be quiet! We don't know if anyone's home!" Whispers Hamtaro. Just then they here footsteps. "Hey, over here, hide in here!" Celeste shouts from under a table. The hams rush under just as a young man, most likely Sean, saunters by. "Oh when is that car coming!?" The man whines. It was obviously Sean. Sean paced back and forth and then walked into the bathroom, (The hams didn't DARE go into there!) and then slammed the door. "Okay, the coast is clear, so where is a phone?" Midge timidly asks. "Look! Up there!" Cappy says. He points up to the table where a phone is sitting. "Good eye Cappy, okay, lets go up there then," Midge says. The hams crawl up to the phone. "Does anyone know the number to call the police?" Midge asks. Everyone falls anime style. "You mean we walked ALL this way and we don't know how to call the POLICE!?" Stan shouts. "Uh, I guess," Anime sweat drops form on everyone's head. "Wait! I know! It's 211!" Dexter shouts. "It is? Great!" Says Hamtaro. "Midge, can you dial 211?" "WAIT JUST A MINUTE! The number isn't 211! It's 911!" Howdy blurts. "I know what the number is and it's 211!" Dexter teases. "Nope, it's 911," "211," "911!" "Wait! We'll use 211, because Dexter said it first!" Pashmina shouts. Dexter, while blushing, sticks his tongue out at Howdy. "Okay, 211 it is," Midge says as he pushes the numbers on the phone. "Hurry, humans don't take forever to take a shower!" Panda whines as he hears the shower going. "Shush! The phone, it's ringing," Midge says. Suddenly the fancy music you'd hear in an elevator began playing. "Welcome, you have called the rodent exterminator hotline." Said the phone. "Uh." Midge whines. "If this is an emergency, press 1. If not, press 2." "Press 1! Press 1!" One of the hams shout. Midge presses 1. "You have pressed 1 indicating that you have an emergency, if your emergency has to do with pesky rodents, press 1, if your emergency has to do with something else, press 2." Midge presses 2. "You have pressed 2 indicating that your emergency has nothing to do with what this hotline is made for. If you want to listen to me babble all day, press 1. If you absolutely hate me and want to slaughter this phone, press 2." Midge presses 2. Some of the hams snicker. "You have pressed 2 indicating that you hate us. That hurt our feelings. If you want to get a spanking, press 1. If you want us to call the police and have them come to your home and arrest you, press 2." "See Howdy? I told you it was 211!" Dexter brags. Howdy crosses his arms. "Press 2 Midge," Mable says. Midge smiles and presses 2. "You have pressed 2 indicating that we will call the police. Have a nice day." The phone hangs up. "Okay, now, I guess, all we have to do is get out of this dump!" Stan whispers. "I think we should do that soon too!" Maxwell shouts. During their chat on the phone, Sean had finished taking his shower and was opening the door! "Run under the table!" Screams Bijou. The hams run under the table. Sean steps out of the bathroom with little choo-choo train pajamas on. The hams try not to laugh. "Meow!" A very high pitched voice yowls. "Hey there Gaki, how are ya?" Sean asks the scruffy tabby cat. "Meow," Gaki yowls. Sean smirks and head to the kitchen. "We can't have that cat notice us!" Midge whines. "Too late!" Sandy says. Gaki had spotted the hams and rushed over to the table. "Phhhpbt!!" Hisses the cat. Pashmina and Bijou scream. Penelope whines and hides behind them. "What are we gonna do? If the cat stays here, Sean will see us!" Shouts Maxwell. Midge looks the most afraid, he stands as still as a piece of wood. "I, I know, just a minute," He moans. Midge steps back, into the shadows. There is silence, other than Gaki. Suddenly, Midge rushes forward and jump on Gaki's nose. "Mrrrooow!!" Hisses the cat. Midge hangs on for dear life and then sinks his teeth into the cat's nose. The cat yelps and shakes his head furiously. "Midge! Watch out!" Scream the hams. Midge flies off the cat's nose and into a wall. He tries to get up, but he's too hurt. Gaki, being a cat, is humiliated to be beaten by a rodent and runs off to lick his wound. As soon as Gaki leaves, the hams scramble over to Midge, who sits up, moaning. "Midge! Are you okay!?" Hamtaro asks. "Yea, I'm okay, I think, I just hurt my arm," Says Midge. "That's good, but you were so brave to stand up to that cat!" Pashmina shouts. Midge blushes. "Can you get up?" Maxwell asks. "Yup, just a, ouch, minute," Midge says as he, with much trouble, gets up. "At least you can walk, Sean will be back soon, let's go under the table and wait for the cops to come, just be sure." Says Hamtaro. The hams nod and rush under the table just as Sean strolls past. He is holding Gaki, who is whining. "What did you get in'ta? It looks like you were bitten by a mouse or somethin', oh well," He tells the scruffy cat as he walks past. Sean heads to the living room and sits down on a couch. He picks up the remote, and was about to turn in the TV when someone bursts through the door. Startled, Sean jumps up. "No one move! This is the police!!!!!" Sean goes pale. He looks desperately around for a place to hide, but it's too late. "Well, well, that undercover hotline worked after all," One of the officers say. "Sean York, you are under arrest for the murder of April Thompson, come with us," "But, but, how!?" Sean whines. "We don't know!? Someone called our hotline! You have the right to remain silent!" The officers handcuff Sean. As the lead him out of the house, Gaki sits in the shadows, his eyes glowing with fury. (Ooooh! It's just begging for a sequel!) The hams come out from under the table, they are all ecstatic. "This is great! We got him! Ha! In his face!!!!!!" Stan shouts. "So Midge, are you happy?" Hamtaro asks. "Am I ever!? I don't think I've ever been happier," Midge says. "I can finally sleep, knowing that that jerk is in jail!" "I think April is proud, look!" Celeste says as she points out the window. Even though it was fall, a rainbow as beautiful as spring blossoms shines over the sky. Midge's eyes well up in tears. "She's saying thanks," He says.  
(Later in the evening @ Laura's house)  
"BRRRINNG!!!!" The telephone beeps. "I'll get it!" Laura shouts as she get up from her chair. Hamtaro and Midge sit next to her munching on sunflower seeds. "Hello? Yes, I'm Laura, uh huh, yes, I am the one with the hamster up for adoption," Laura says on the phone. Hamtaro and Midge smile at each other. "You'd like to adopt him!? That's great! What's your name? Ethel? Okay Ethel, so you'll come to get him at 5? Okay, thanks so much! Bye!" *click* "Guess what Midge!? You are going to a new home tomorrow evening! A girl named Ethel called and she said that she'll adopt you! Isn't that great?" Midge jumps up and down, obviously excited. Laura giggles and rushes in the Kitchen to tell her parents. "Well, it looks like you're going to a new home, Midge." Hamtaro says. "I know! I'm so happy! But I'll miss you guys! I'd still be in that garage sale if it weren't for you guys!" "Yea, well, we do it all the time, ha, it's kind of like a job we have!" "Well, I'll have to tell the hams around my new house about you guys, just in case if they need you!" "Good idea!" "Thanks, do you think I can see the hams, one last time? Like a goodbye party?" Midge asks. Hamtaro thinks, then he grins. "Well."  
(The next day @ the clubhouse) "Wow! I've never heard of Halloween before! This is fun!" Midge shouts to Hamtaro. The clubhouse is decorated in Halloween stuff and all the hams are dressed up and dancing. Dexter is a wizard, Howdy is a clown, Pashmina is the bride of Frankenstein, and Penelope is a ghost. Boss is a knight, Oxnard is a vampire, and Bijou is a princess. Stan is Link (From the Zelda games, gotta love those games!) and Sandy is Zelda. (Also from the Zelda games!) Celeste is an angel, and Mable is a witch. Panda is a skeleton and Maxwell is an Alien. Cappy simply wore a monster mask. Everyone was there! Even Pepper and Jingle! Pepper was dressed as a cowgirl and Jingle was a rapper and was also the DJ for the party. As for Midge and Hamtaro, Hamtaro was a prince and Midge was a rock n' roller. The party lasted until 4:00, an hour before Midge's new owner comes. "Bye-Q guys! Thank you so much! I'll miss you!" Midge shouts to the hams as he and Hamtaro leave. "Keep in touch!" Celeste shouts. "Bye-Q!!!!!!!" Midge yells. "I'll miss them," Midge whines. "Don't worry, maybe you'll seem them again!" Hamtaro says. Midge smiles. "I hope so, thanks anyway!"  
(@ Laura's house) Midge and Hamtaro wait anxiously in their cages, waiting for the big moment. After what seemed like forever, the door bell rings. "Hi Ethel! Come on in!" Laura says from downstairs. "Where is Midge? I really want to see him!" Ethel says. "He and my hamster, Hamtaro, are up in my room!" The girls walk up the stairs, up to Laura's room. "This is it, Midge," Hamtaro says. Midge nods, nervous. Laura opens the door. "Here he is." "Oh he is so cute!" Ethel squeals. She picks up Midge's cage and looks at him. "He's real friendly, he loves to be scratched behind the ears and LOVES snacking on sunflower seeds!" Laura says. Laura goes over and takes Hamtaro out of his cage. "Let's head downstairs," Laura says. Laura and Ethel head downstairs. "I have to go, my mom's waiting outside!" Ethel says. "Thanks so much! Keep in touch!" Laura says. "I will! I'll tell you how Midge is doing! Goodbye!" "Bye!" As Ethel carries Midge's cage away, Hamtaro sits on Laura's shoulder, waving. Midge waves back. "Bye-Q Hamtaro! I'll never forget you!" Midge shouts. "We wont either!" Hamtaro says. Hamtaro keeps on waving until Ethel's van drives over the distance, out of sight.  
(The next day, @ Ethel's house) It is early in the morning, and Midge crawls out of his cage, while Ethel still sleeps. He crawls up to the window sill. The trees made the field across the street look like a painting come to life. He sits, thinking of his past and how the hams had helped him. I miss them so much! Midge thinks. Suddenly, something catches Midge's eye. Hamsters! About 5 or 6 of them running in the field. "Oh boy!" Midge says excitedly. He jumps off the windowsill and out of the house. When he makes it outside, he notices the hams staring at something. When Midge looks up, he sees a rainbow. Midge smiles. "You're welcome, April,"  
  
The End *2003 HamClover* HamClover- *sniff*  
I need a tissue! *Sniff*  
  
If you're wondering, this is what Midge looks like! 


End file.
